


Fake Empire

by engel82



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt: #22: </strong><em>Turn the light out say goodnight / No thinking for a little while / Let's not try to figure out everything at once (</em><em><a href="http://www.megaupload.com/?d=7LGUK5MZ">Fake Empire</a></em><em> by The National)<br/></em><strong>Summary: </strong>Jared is freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Empire

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://paleogymnast.livejournal.com/profile)[**paleogymnast**](http://paleogymnast.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Word Count:** 564  
>  **Theme:** Songs In The Key of Life's [Table](http://community.livejournal.com/thelostpairings/2888.html#cutid1)  
> 

He gets out of bed as soon as he knows Jensen is asleep. Moves quietly through his room; winces when his bare feet hit the cold floor of the hallway before he closes the door behind him. He makes a straight line to the fridge, steals one of Jensen’s smokes and the lighter that he keeps hidden on top in case of an emergency.

And as far as Jared is concerned, this definitely counts as an emergency.

Sadie and Harley follow him silently, as if they know that it’s too early for their morning run or their food, and he lets them out in the backyard when he steps out on the balcony. It doesn’t feel like morning yet; the sun is barely starting to rise and everything seems to be standing still, not awoken yet from the night. The cold air of dawn makes him shiver, and he wishes he had taken the time to put on something more than his boxers before his escape.

He lights his cigarette and inhales deeply as he leans on his arm against the wooden railing. He tries to focus on his dogs running around, but all that comes to his mind is Jensen’s taste, the way his hands felt over Jared’s body, the words they breathed against each other’s skin...

Jared hears the door slide open, and Jensen’s soft steps moving toward him. He keeps staring in front of him, pretending to be enthralled in his dogs’ game, as Jensen leans next to him. Jensen holds up a shirt that he trades for the cigarette and lighter without saying a word.

Jared slips the shirt over his head, thanking Jensen with a quick nod and a smile he knows looks fake. He doesn’t know where to begin, or what is left to say. His thoughts are a mess, and he’s tired, but he can’t sleep. There’s too much to figure out; too much at stake. They pass the cigarette back and forth until it’s done. And he knows he’s gonna have to say something.

“Are you okay?” _Are we okay?_ That’s what Jensen is asking. Jared can hear the underlying question.

“I don’t know.” He never could lie to Jensen, even when he wants to. He wishes everything was fine, that everything was easy, but... “What... what are we doing, Jen? What are people gonna say? My parents, your friends? Should we...” And he starts rambling; everything that’s been bothering him is coming out, scared and messy.

Jensen turns toward him, his hand reaching for the bottom of Jared’s shirt to pull him closer, and Jared’s fingers automatically join with his.

“Let’s not try to figure out everything at once,” Jensen says, smiling as he starts dragging Jared back inside.

And Jensen’s so calm about it, Jared can’t help but be drawn closer to him, seeking Jensen’s comfort, his warmth, and Jared finds himself nodding, “Yeah, alright,” and following Jensen inside.

The dogs run into the house before they do, jump on the living room couch to sleep, but Jared doesn’t care. They go back to his room, climb on his bed, and Jensen wraps himself around Jared. Half asleep already, he listens to Jensen’s voice telling him not to worry. They’re falling hard, but they’re falling together, and Jared really doesn’t care about the rest of the world; he’s exactly where he wants to be.  
  



End file.
